


A request

by ChickenMcNobody



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenMcNobody/pseuds/ChickenMcNobody
Summary: This isn’t a story just a request, yeah, made here because I don’t know where else to ask for one. This thing might not be allowed, but I’m too scared to ask elsewhere lol.More inside.*Ill probably be edited this a lot*
Comments: 3





	A request

So, I’m a pretty new fan of TG/TGT as of early this year actually, and with any new fandom I get involved in fanfics (even if RPF is weird, it’s just something hard to ignore for me lol).

Digging around some search results on goggle and other stories here, I discovered the TGS Livejournal which has almost been purged at this point, but with the use of the Wayback Machine I manage to find some working links and one took me a page of requests.

There weren’t especially many that interest me, but I came across one that was everything I liked.

<https://imgur.com/a/1NNiE5d>

This might definitely not be anything anyone is interested in, but I’d really appreciate it if someone did this. I also probably delete this post in no time if enough people tell me to do so, if I do get in trouble with the site or something else happens.

Edit 1: Someone’s comment reminded me I should probably tell more. Some fics usually take place during in an episode so that could up to whoever wants to write this. The Grand Tour Era in maybe season 3?

Edit 2: Some story building up to this event would also be nice lol.


End file.
